Perjodohan Ini Menyiksaku
by Tikasomnia
Summary: Naruto yang akan dijodohkan dengan Sakura, kabur dari pesta pernikahan. Ia menyamar menjadi wanita bertemu dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana nasib manusia sesama jenis tersebut? RnR? :)


Tika is comeback! Yuhu.. Apa ada yang rindu? Ini fic terinspirasi dari FTV. Makasih FTV yang ceritanya bagus-bagus beudt. Hehe..

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary : Naruto yang akan dijodohkan dengan Sakura, kabur dari pesta pernikahan. Ia menyamar menjadi wanita bertemu dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana nasib manusia sesama jenis tersebut? RnR?

Perjodohan Ini Menyiksaku

by

Ara Nara Tika

.

.

.

Pagi yang suram bagi Naruto. Beberapa menit lagi pernikahannya akan dimulai. Andai saja ia dapat keluar dari jurang penderitaan ini. Andai sang ibu tak menjodohkannya dengan anak temannya, andai ia bisa memilih calonnya sendiri, tapi andai-andai itu sekarang mungkin sudah menjadi mimpi. Altar sudah ia pijak. Bahkan sang pengantin wanita yang menggunakan gaun putih sudah di depan mata. Wanita di depannya sangatlah cantik, rambutnya merah muda, matanya emerald, cahaya matanya tak menampakkan kalau pernikahan ini dilakukan secara paksa, Naruto yakin kalau dalam hati wanita itu pasti menangis. Wanita yang menjadi calonnya-Sakura Haruno, tidak pernah setuju dengan perjodohan ini karena ia harus meninggalkan pacarnya hanya untuk menikah dengan lelaki yang sekarang di hadapannya-Naruto Uzumaki. Mereka berharap ada sesuatu yang dapat mengacaukan pernikahan ini. Apapun, yang penting pernikahan ini hancur. Sementara mereka berharap, orang tua Naruto dan Sakura malah tersenyum bahagia. Tapi, senyum itu luntur ketika...

"BOM...! Di depan ada paket berisi bom...! Sepuluh menit lagi akan meledak...!" teriak Tobi sekencang-kencangnya hingga membuat semua orang panik dan lari meninggalkan gereja.

Kesempatan langka ini digunakan Naruto untuk kabur. Sementara Sakura terseok-seok di tempatnya karna gaunnya ribet banget! Gimana bisa kabur coba?

"Sakura, ayo!" Ibu Sakura membantunya berdiri.

"Kushina, ayo keluar!" ajak Minato.

"Naruto..!" Kushina mencari sosok Naruto yang sudah menghilang.

"Ayolah, Naruto urusan nanti. Yang penting, kita selamatkan nyawa kita dulu," pinta Minato sambil menggandeng Kushina keluar dari gereja.

Naruto terus berlari. Berlari karena di belakang ada bodyguard yang mengejarnya. Tanpa diduga, ia sampai di toko kostum. Tiba-tiba ide muncul dari kepala bersurai kuning tersebut. Ia memasuki toko yang berukuran kecil tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian, ada seorang wanita berkulit tan keluar dari toko tersebut. Rambut hitam panjang juga bergelombang di bagian bawahnya, kaos besar juga celana pensil hitam yang ia kenakan. Ia membuka tempat sampah dan membuang pakaian pernikahannya. "Bye bye, Naruto.. Naruko in here.."

Sementara, bodyguardnya tak menyadari kalau gadis berambut hitam tersebut adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

**XxXxXxX**

Naruko berjalan tanpa arah ke sana kemari. Ia tak membawa uang sepersen pun. Ia tak tahu lagi harus makan apa, tinggal di mana, bahkan kelangsungan hidupnya pun ia tidak tahu. Naruko duduk di trotoar. Perutnya keroncongan karena lapar. Ia menekuk kaki dan memeluknya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada lututnya. Matanya menatap jalanan malam yang cukup ramai. Ternyata hidup tak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Hidup lebih sulit daripada menjadi seorang hokage. Lho?

Tiba-tiba ada seorang lelaki yang menabraknya. Kaki lelaki tersebut mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sepertinya tersayat oleh benda tajam.

"K-Kau tidak papa?" tanya Naruko khawatir.

"Argh..!" lelaki tersebut mengerang kesakitan.

"A-Aku akan membantumu!" Naruko segera menolong lelaki tersebut. Ia merobek bagian bawah kaosnya dan mengikatnya di kaki lelaki berambut raven itu.

"Tolong bantu aku pergi dari sini," pintanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruko segera membopongnya menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

"Di mana rumahmu?" tanya Naruko.

"Jangan ke rumahku. Aku mau dibunuh," jawab lelaki tersebut.

"Dibunuh?" teriak Naruko histeris.

"Ssst.. Jaga bicaramu. Kita cari apartemen saja," ia menunjukkan jalan pada Naruko menuju apartemen sederhana yang uang sewanya cukup murah.

Mereka memasuki apartemen. Naruko mendudukkan lelaki tersebut di tempat tidur.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau mau dibunuh?" tanya Naruko.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, tolong buatkan aku makanan," pintanya.

"A-Aku? Hei, aku tidak bisa memasak!" seru Naruko mengetahui dirinya adalah lelaki.

"Bagaimana kau ini? Kau wanita tapi tidak bisa memasak. Pacarku saja tiap hari membuatkanku masakannya," katanya tajam.

"Ya sudah! Suruh saja pacarmu ke sini dan membuatkanmu makanan!" seru Naruko merasa dilecehkan.

"Tetapi dia sudah bukan pacarku lagi. Dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Dia sudah menikah. Baru kemarin kita putus," ucapnya menyalahkan nasib yang tidak bisa mengikat cinta antara dirinya dan mantan pacarnya.

Naruko menghela nafas. Ia tidak ingin ikut campur dengan urusan percintaan lelaki tersebut. "Delivery saja," ujar Naruto memecahkan masalah lapar mereka.

Lelaki tersebut merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan beberapa uang lalu menghitungnya. "Cukup untuk dua orang. Kita delivery."

"Baiklah. Apa kau punya ponsel?" tanya Naruko.

"Kau tidak punya?" tanya lelaki tersebut sedikit kecewa.

"Tidak," jawab Naruko enteng.

"Konyol," gerutu lelaki tersebut.

"Konyol?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Wanita cantik sepertimu tidak punya ponsel? Konyol sekali."

Wajah Naruko bersemu merah setelah kata 'wanita cantik' terlontar dari bibir lelaki tersebut.

"A-Aku baru kabur dari rumah. Aku tidak membawa apa-apa. Uangpun tidak punya," kata Naruko terbata-bata.

"Oh.. Di luar ada telepon umum. Kau pakai itu saja," saran lelaki itu.

"Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Naruko."

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha," kata Sasuke yang wajahnya langsung berubah ganteng... banget di mata Naruko. Naruko jadi terpana menatapnya.

"Sudah selesai terpesona, Nona?" tanya Sasuke mengetahui Naruko tak berkedip memandangnya.

"Percaya diri sekali kau! Aku tidak terpesona olehmu!" Naruko memalingkan pandangannya dengan kesal.

"Cepat pergi sana!" perintah Sasuke dengan senyum puas.

"Iya, iya! Aku seperti pembantumu saja!" Naruko bergegas keluar apartemen Sasuke.

Sasuke senyum-senyum nggak jelas. Naruko ternyata konyol bahkan konyol tingkat dewa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruko sudah sampai di apartemen Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke, kenapa kau mau dibunuh ha?" tanya Naruko.

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan menceritakannya kalau aku sudah makan. Dasar dobe," jawab Sasuke.

"Teme," gerutu Naruko.

"Jaga bicaramu. Kau itu wanita. Jangan sembarangan mengucap kata 'teme'," celoteh Sasuke.

"Suka-suka aku dong!"

"Dasar dobe!"

"Kau juga tidak punya tata krama. Wanita kau panggil dobe. Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaanku ketika kaupanggil dengan sebutan 'dobe'?"

Tok tok

"Pesanan ramen, Tuan..," teriak seseorang di depan pintu.

"Ramenku datang...!" Naruko dengan bahagia membuka pintu apartemen.

"Ini, Teme...," ia membawa dua cup ramen sambil berjalan dengan tidak anggun. Rambutnya berkibar mengikuti gerak langkahnya.

"Ramen? Kukira kau pesan KFC," Sasuke mengambil ramen di tangan Naruto dengan setengah hati.

"Ramen itu makanan paling enak.. Sekarang, ceritakan kenapa kau bisa dibunuh!"

XxXxXxX

"Bagaimana pertanggungjawabanmu setelah ini? Kau merusak pesta pernikahan, membantu Naruto kabur, dan... Kau mau apa lagi?" teriak Kushina sedikit frustasi pada Tobi yang berlutut di depannya.

"Sudahlah, Kushina, nasi sudah menjadi bubur," Minato mencoba menenangkannya.

"Maaf, Tuan, Nyonya tetapi Tuan Naruto tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan Nona Sakura," jelas Tobi.

Orang tua Sakura terlihat kecewa sedang Sakura tersenyum bahagia.

"Lalu bagaimana Kushina, Minato?" tanya Ayah Sakura.

"Cari Naruto dan seret dia ke hadapanku," ujar Minato tajam.

**XxXxXxX**

"Ooh... Begitu..," seru Naruko, "Jadi kau mau dibunuh karena kau akan merusak pesta pernikahan mantan pacarmu?"

"Dasar keluarga Uzumaki!" seru Sasuke sebal.

"Haha..," Naruko terkekeh.

"Sekarang, dia pasti sedang bersama... suaminya," kata Sasuke dengan tampang sedih.

"Sudahlah.. Jika dia memang ditakdirkan untukmu, pasti dia akan kembali padamu."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Benar," dan senyum itu membuat perasaan Naruko menjadi lega.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau kabur dari rumah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh itu, aku... hanya merasa tidak betah oleh keegoisan orang tuaku," jawab Naruko.

"Semua orang tua memang egois."

"Tetapi keegoisan orang tuaku sudah tingkat dewa!"

"Hah! Mungkin besok kau sudah kembali pada mereka. Anak manja sepertimu..."

"Manja?" seru Naruko merasa diremehkan.

"Lihat saja tampangmu, pakaianmu, rambutmu, beda sekali dengan mantan pacarku."

"Hah! Dasar, Teme! Aku bisa jauh dari orang tuaku tanpa uang! Dan, jangan kau banding-bandingkan aku dengan mantan pacarmu! Aku tidak suka!"

"Terserah. Kutunggu kau mencabut kata-katamu tadi," kata Sasuke dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Dasar Teme."

**XxXxXxX**

"Teme, aku tidur di mana?" tanya Naruko begitu malam menjemput, bintang bersinar, rembulan tersenyum, dan lain-lain. Didapati sang pemilik rambut raven sudah tergeletak di tempat tidur.

"Kau tidur di sofa saja," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau tega sekali membiarkan wanita tidur di sofa!" seru Naruko sedikit shock.

"Ini apartemenku, yang membayarnyapun aku. Kau tidak punya hak melarangku. Entah kau lelaki atau wanita," Sasuke menyelimutkan seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Teme, jangan tidur dulu! Kau tidak bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini!" Naruko membuka selimut yang menudungi Sasuke.

"Apa yang kaulakukan ha?" kata Sasuke tajam.

"Kita tidur satu kasur! Aku tidak mau tidur di sofa!" seru Naruko.

"Apa? Tamak sekali kau!"

"Terserah!" Naruko langsung tidur di samping Sasuke dan membatasi tubuh mereka dengan guling. "Ingat ya, Teme, jangan sampai kau macam-macam denganku!" Naruko merebut selimut Sasuke dan beranjak tidur.

"Dasar dobe sialan! Kenapa tadi aku harus meminta bantuannya?" keluh Sasuke kesal.

**XxXxXxX**

Matahari kembali ke singgasananya. Hiruk pikuk angin juga suara nyanyian burung terdengar merdu. Tampak Naruko sedang memeluk guling dan kakinya sampai di wilayah Sasuke. Dengkurannya lumayan keras juga rambut hitamnya yang berantakan. Sasuke yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya langsung berdecak kesal, "Dasar dobe!" keluhnya.

Naruko tak menyadari kalau sekarang Sasuke sedang mengamatinya dari atas hingga bawah.

"Tapi... kalau dilihat dia cantik juga. Ah, bukan, dia terlihat manis. Kulit tan, rambut raven, tak ada cacat di wajahnya. Argh! Kenapa aku harus memikirkannya! Sakura... Kenapa kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain?"

Naruko perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Tampak manik biru bertengger di sana. "Teme, kau sudah bangun?"

"Ya. Cepat bangun. Kita harus bekerja!"

"Bekerja? Tapi aku lapar," kata Naruko ogah-ogahan.

"Katamu-"

"Baik, baik. Aku akan bekerja," ujar Naruko lalu bangun dan menuju kamar mandi.

**XxXxXxX**

Sudah sebulan Naruko dan Sasuke bekerja jadi waiter di salah satu cafe terkenal. Hidup mereka sudah membaik daripada sebulan yang lalu. Mereka bertambah dekat apalagi melakukan segala sesuatunya bersama-sama. Dan sepertinya rasa cinta tumbuh di hati keduanya. Sasuke tidak tahu, fakta di balik kefeminiman Naruko. Malam itu, Sasuke mengajak jalan Naruko ke jembatan layang.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Naruko sambil mengamati lautan luas di hadapannya.

"Apa... Kau tidak rindu keluargamu?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

Naruko menghela nafas, "Aku sangat merindukan mereka. Tapi, jika aku kembali, aku pasti akan dijodohkan," kata Naruko pelan.

"Jadi itu alasanmu kabur dari rumah?"

"Haha! Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Teme! Besok aku akan pulang. Aku sudah merencanakan ini dari awal tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya padamu," kata Naruko dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Sasuke tersenyum getir. "Padahal, aku tidak ingin kau pergi," Sasuke memandang langit malam.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruko penasaran.

"Karena sepertinya... aku menyukaimu," mata onyx memandang tepat ke mata safir.

Naruko salah tingkah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke lautan tak berujung, "Tidak bisa, Teme. Sebenarnya, aku... Aku bukan wanita!" teriak Naruko dengan wajah serius dan tampak bersalah.

Sasuke memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Naruko melepas rambut ravennya lalu munculah rambut kuning jabrik, "Aku bukan Naruko. Aku Naruto," aku Naruto.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau-" Sasuke berhenti lalu, "Kau membohongiku!" teriaknya, "Kau tidak tahu, selama sebulan ini aku- aku menyukaimu dan aku berharap bisa melupakan Sakura dengan bersamamu tapi-"

Naruto hanya melihat jalanan aspal di bawahnya. Ia tak sanggup melihat mata onyx Sasuke.

"Aku yakin kalau Sakura-lah yang terbaik untukmu dan aku tak ingin jadi pelampiasanmu!" Naruto menatap mata onyx lekat-lekat lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya. Kenyataan ini membuatnya sakit. Sakit hingga ia sulit bernafas. Sakit hingga tanpa terasa mata Naruto meneteskan air mata. Sakit mengetahui mereka sesama jenis.

**XxXxXxX**

"Kenapa kau kembali?" tanya Minato.

"Ayah tidak ingin aku kembali?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ke mana saja kau selama ini? Aku tidak bisa menemukanmu."

"Ayah tidak perlu tahu. Aku ingin pernikahanku dengan Sakura dibatalkan. Aku tidak mencintainya, Ayah! Ada orang di luar sana yang membutuhkannya! Dan aku ingin mencari jodohku sendiri! Sudahlah, Ayah, jangan egois! Aku juga punya hak untuk memilih!"

**XxXxXxX**

"Sasuke...," Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke di cafe begitu bertemu dengannya, "Dengar-dengar kau kerja di cafe sini. Mm.. Aku punya berita bagus. Aku tidak jadi dijodohkan. Dan aku ingin kita menikah!"

"Maaf, Sakura, sepertinya kita tidak bisa menikah. Aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan orang lain," Sasuke melepas pelukannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

**XxXxXxX**

Sasuke tampak terengah-engah seperti habis dikejar orang. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan memencet beberapa nomor. Dengan hati berdebar-debar dan juga nafasnya yang tersegal-segal ia menunggu seseorang menerima panggilannya tersebut.

[Halo?]

"Dobe, aku merindukanmu," katanya pelan.

[Teme? Dari mana kau mendapat nomor ponselku?]

"Aku merindukanmu. Suaramu, tingkah konyolmu, tertawamu," kata Sasuke lemah.

[Aku.. Aku juga merindukanmu tapi... We can't together. We are males. You must realize it.]

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Entah kau cowok atau cewek. Entah kau manusia atau iblis bahkan kau alienpun aku tetap mencintaimu."

[Aku.. juga mencintaimu.]

"Aku sadar sekarang, aku rapuh tanpamu. Aku lemah jika tak mendengar suaramu. Dobe, ayo kita pergi ke suatu tempat di mana kita berdua bisa bersama."

[Ke mana?]

"Ke surga."

[Apa?]

"Aku baru tahu, kenyataan ini sangatlah pahit. Bukan karena kita sesama jenis, tetapi ada hal yang harus kau lakukan demi keluargamu. Bertemu denganmu mengajariku tentang cinta juga kematian."

Dor!

Terdengar suara tembakan yang menghantam sesuatu.

Tut tut tut

"Teme...!" teriak Naruto. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes menggenangi setiap kesedihan hatinya.

Di altar sekarang, Naruto dan Sakura telah mengucap janji suci. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan pernikahan mereka.

**Flashback**

"Tidak ada yang boleh menghentikan pernikahan kalian! Pikirkan nasib keluarga kita!"

"Ayah tidak pernah mengerti!"

.

.

.

"Ayah sudah menghabisinya. Sasuke, kan masalahnya? Kenapa kau menangis? Sudah kubilang kau jangan macam-macam. Ayah sudah memberikan segalanya untukmu."

.

.

.

"Aku selalu diatur. Apa Ayah pikir aku itu boneka?"

.

.

.

"Jika kau sudah berdiri di perusahaan, kau pasti mengerti kalau yang Ayah lakukan adalah hal yang benar."

.

.

.

"Aku mengerti, Ayah. Aku akan menikahi Sakura. Tetapi aku membenci Ayah."

**End of Flashback**

Naruto dan Sakura mengumbar senyum palsu. Sakura melempar bunga ke tamu yang datang. Pernikahan yang harus merelakan nyawa orang yang mereka sayangi. Pernikahan busuk yang mengutamakan perusahaan. Perjodohan yang menyiksa batin mereka. Apakah... Sasuke tenang di sana?

**END**

Gak jelas banget, kan? Gak nyambung, kan? Tika bingung endingnya gimana. Oke! Review, please.. :-)


End file.
